


Portrait

by Vimeni



Category: Doctor Who (1963)
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-31
Updated: 2015-03-31
Packaged: 2018-03-20 13:52:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3652812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vimeni/pseuds/Vimeni
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A third Scenario Generator drabble. The prompt was, 'Two draws Three'.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Portrait

"What're you sketching?" questioned Three.

"Do stay still."

"It's not me, is it?"

He received an irritated 'hush' in reply. A few minutes went by, with only the scratching of a pencil on paper breaking the silence, before he decided to speak up again.

"Why are you drawing me?"

"If you _must_ speak," said his predecessor, "Then please refrain from moving around so much."

He did so.

After what seemed like an excruciatingly long time, the smaller man turned his diary to his direction, revealing a crude doodle of a sheep and the words 'that's you' printed next to it.


End file.
